lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Moments
"Lost Moments" were a series of official previews aired on ABC to keep Lost fans' interest during the 13-week break in Season Three. It is also the name of Sky One's Video podcast featuring the same preview videos. Each week, a preview was supposed to be shown after an episode of Daybreak, which was airing in the usual Lost time slot during the mid-season hiatus (starting November 15, 2006). However, Daybreak was canceled December 13, 2006. Each clip featured new footage from future episodes of Season Three, more specifically , , and . Following Daybreak's cancellation, "Lost Moments" aired during Grey's Anatomy on Thursday nights at 9:00 EST/PST. The ABC Lost website also posted these videos—exclusively to American Express cardholders on Fridays, and to the general public a day later. http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/lostmoments/index Clip 1 - November 15, 2006 Description Charlie shouts at a seemingly drunken Desmond on the beach at night. When Charlie accuses Desmond of being a coward, the Scot charges, knocking him to the ground and trying to strangle him. He says that Charlie doesn't want to know what happened to him, and begins to sob as Hurley looks on from nearby with a shocked look on his face. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 2 - November 22, 2006 Description Hurley asks Locke whether he has new-found super powers due to the Hatch explosion, and about Desmond. He reveals that he believes Desmond now has the ability to see the future. This clip was seemingly cut from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 3 - November 29, 2006 Description Hurley and Charlie are discussing whether or not to ransack Sawyer's tent when "Desmundo" tells them tersely to come with him. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 4 - December 6, 2006 Description Desmond notices someone laying face down in the water off shore. He swims out there, and brings back Claire (it is unknown if she is alive). This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 5 - December 13, 2006 Description Jack is woken up by the murmur of about ten people outside the cage he is in. He shouts at them, and then a woman comes up to the cage. This woman is revealed to be Cindy. Jack questions her why she has joined them, which results in Jack shouting at her. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 6 - December 20, 2006 Description Jack is in the Hydra operating room, talking to Kate over the walkie-talkie. Kate tells Jack they need a boat to get off of Hydra Island, revealing to Jack that they are no longer on "their" island. Jack asks Tom how to get off of the mini-island. Kate and Sawyer are running from Pickett and two Others, when something (presumably a bullet, but possibly a rock or something else) destroys the walkie-talkie in Kate's hand. Sawyer shoots at the Others, and one of them aims his gun at Kate. We see something stop him from shooting Kate. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 7 - December 27, 2006 Description In the Hydra operating room, Tom asks Jack whether or not Juliet asked him to kill Ben during the operation, and informs him that if Ben dies, Jack will die with him. Jack claims he will take that chance. The first two lines of this clip were used in the episode , but the last two lines were cut. Full transcript Video Clip 8 - January 4, 2007 Description In one of Jack's flashbacks, while he sleeps in his room, Achara enters, takes off her clothes and gets into his bed. They both roll in his bed, until they fall, and start to laugh. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 9 - January 11, 2007 Description Hurley tries to convince Charlie to go with him on a dangerous mission. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 10 - January 19, 2007 Description Hurley and Charlie find Vincent with Roger's arm which holds a lucky rabbit's foot and a key. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 11 - January 18, 2007 Description Sawyer is talking and teaching Jin English, while Hurley is sitting in the background. They are sitting outside an old, deserted van in the jungle. Note: There is a skeleton leaning against the van, and they are drinking out of a can. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 12 - January 25, 2007 Description Kate and Sawyer, are in a boat on their escape from Hydra island. Kate stops and says she does not want to leave Jack behind. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video Clip 13 - February 1, 2007 Description Jack is in his cage, with Isabel standing outside. She comments on the irony of the Chinese quote in Jack's tattoo. This clip is from the episode . Full transcript Video External links ABC "Sneak Peek" Page de:Lost Moments es:Lost Moments fr:Lost Moments pl:Lost Moments pt:Lost Moments 306a Category:Lists Category:Videos